Com-link
The Comlinks given to you by Dr Destruction list a number of objectives. These change periodically, but include promises of money, contacts, equipment or other services in exchange for successful completion of these missions. Outstanding Missions: Dr Destructions current plan: *Acquire components with which the Teleport Tube can be modified. Renowned Mobster Willy the Fish is believed to have the needed components *Recruit an Atlantian Mage who can help the team survive the depths of Atlantis and operate the super-weapon.. *Utilize the Teleport Tube to travel to the sunken ruins of Atlantis and use a geomantic super-weapon to destroy one of the V'Sori capital ships *Whilst in Atlantis, recover a lost relic called the Crown of Atlantis, said to be able to control a long-dormant army. * Warning: A Capital ship from V'Sori space will be here within the week carrying extra troops and supplies. If it is note shot down before it can off-load its cargo, then the V'Sori will have extra manpower and materiel. V'Sori Weapon Development Projects (Unless these are stopped, their results will become standard issue) *Project Chimera - A genetic hybridization project - Hydrobase 11, a submarine base in the Pacific ocean. *Project Needlepoint - A satellite based weapon - Low Earth Orbit, Exact location Unknown Nearing Completion *Project Clean-Sweep - Research into a powerful energy weapon - Hoover Dam *Project Tag - Facilities in Prospect Point are standing by to distribute tens of thousands of special RFID tag chips to the population to allow the aliens to identify rebels on sight. Recruitment: *The Monolith - A Former Super-Villain, now based in Kobe, Japan *Vendetta - A former hero who appeared recently and has killed 2 Omegans from another cell. *The Cult of Blood - A rogue group who have been murdering isolated patrols and human sympathisers. Indications suggest that they have access to powerful magic. Unfortunately their activities are bringing unwanted heat down on Resistance groups in the area. *Rescue a young psychic from a drone conversion facility in order to save her. *Contact a rogue group of Fins, who seem to be in open rebellion against the V'Sori *Jailbreak - A human reported named Mark Singh has escaped confinement by the V'Sori, he has intelligence on the prison complex where some high value prisoners are being held. Reports suggest that there is one prisoner of unusually high value who helped Singh escape. Technology Recovery: *Dr Devolution - A villain whose secret laboratory in Shadyside in Prospect Point we now have a lead on. *Lost Submarine - The V'Sori are putting an unusual amount of effort into raising what appears to be a WWII era submarine off the coast of Newfoundland. Nearing Completion Other Objectives: *Recover Laslow Locke, a possible double-agent who has been spying on Omega for the V'Sori *Destroy a human cult who worship the V'Sori as Gods who have been attacking the sewer-people and other members of the resistance. *A serial killer is stalking areas which supply resources and manpower to the Resistance. If they continue it will restrict what supplies Dr Destruction will be able to provide. (killings have been in Downtown, Southpoint and the Docks) * Alien reinforcements due to arrive - Dr Destructions has picked up messages that suggest that an Alien Capital ship is due to arrive shortly loaded with extra V'Sori and Fin troops, plus war machines needed for the pacification process. Completed: *The Human puppet government have recovered a safe belonging to the super-powered gangster who called himself Capone. They plan to hand it over to the aliens, stop them, Recovered the safe successfully and set Capone loose. *Project Shifting Sands - An excavation project by the V'Sori at a golf course of Prospect Point (19th Hole) Successfully destroyed the Cosmic Robot and prevented the V'Sori from gaining the valuable technology it represented. *Project Recycle - There have been sightings of extremely powerful prototype drones that appear to possess super-powers engaging in opportunistic attacks against pro-Omegan groups.The lab that was creating the Super-Drones has been found and destroyed, the progress on this project has been delayed by months and the prototypes have also been eliminated. *Project HEART - Research using a narrow sub-set of super-villian prisoners Location Unknown.Successfully destroyed the facility at Alcatraz Island, destroying all but a handful of the prototype advanced armours. *'Escape Prison - Completed' *'Rescue the First Family' *'Contact the Resistance and restore power.' *'Acquire the Teleport Tubes from the base of Hydra the Mutant Mastermind.' * Colonel Clone - A villain whose cloning technology could be invaluable for resurrecting fallen Omegans.Successfully tricked the duplicates of Colonel Clone into an alliance and resurrecting the Hippocratic Oath. * Project Phobos - A drug that induces extreme mental states - Terrytown New York Successfully thwarted Failed: *Project Lupus - Hybridising terrestrial and alien animals - Southpoint or Downtown? The Aliens have successfully put their Fin/Canine hybrids into mass-production. *Get the medical supplies needed to persuade Dr Destruction's healer friend to continue to assist the resistance. Completed, however it has been rendered moot by the death of the hero code-named "The Hippocratic Oath" *Rescue Kill-shot's contact "Pez" He has been taken by the Alien forces over 2 weeks ago, he is presumed to have been converted to a drone or dead. 'Notable Adversaries: ' * The Fuckup - A weird creature created when the team tried to resurrect the Hippocratic Oath. The empty mind of that body was soon inhabitted by one of the V'Sori medical staff and escaped. * The Sleeper - Last seen leading the group into an ambush. * Captain Oanes - Fin Commander with a keen sense of perception for sniffing out spies, wears prototype battle armour, believed killed under the Super-Drone facility. * Warlord Gryphon - V'Sori in overall command of Star City * Ikran - Master of Drones Go back to Main Page